


Monster House

by RachaelBmine



Series: Spoopernatural Halloween 2014 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ed team up one last time as the Ghostfacers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster House

Harry and Ed hadn't seen each other in months. Ed called often in the first few weeks but the calls had tapered down to about two or three times a month. Ed left a message for Harry on the first of October saying that he would leave him alone, but there was this one job they should do, you know, as a final farewell to the Ghostfacers. It was so inciting that Harry gave in and agreed to one final run in honor of their team.

That is how they had gotten into this mess. That is why they were currently stuck in an upstairs closet of an enormous house that creaked and moaned, and apparently tried to kill anyone that was inside after midnight. Harry cursed Ed under his breath, reminding him of the sweet life he had made since the "band had broken up" and how Ed always seemed to ruin things. 

Ed stood in the intimately small space quietly, just listening to the angry whispers of his former best friend, because how could he deny it? He screwed up everything he touched. The thud in the hall was the only thing that shut Harry's angry rants up for a moment. 

They heard voices in the hall... very familiar voices. Suddenly there was screaming and a voice shouted "DEAN GET BACK!" Ed shoved the door open and the two men fell into the hall just in time to break fall of none other than Dean- freakin-Winchester. Ed breathed a sigh of relief even as Dean's near two hundred pound frame pressed into his chest. "Son-of-a-bitch!, what the-" Dean jumped up and rolled his eyes at the sight before him. In typical Ghostfacer fashion the men jumped up and looked him in the eye.

"Winchesters," Harry said indignantly.

"What are you doing here Dean? This is a job for the Ghostfacers." Ed said as he looked down his nose.

"Dammit! What is with you two? Huh? What happened to you guys breaking up?" The glare he gave them made them shrink just a bit but Ed recovered.

"We're solving one last case, killing one last ghost. This is what we do." Ed declared, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Killing one last ghost? Or getting killed?," Dean deadpanned. "It's the house you idiots, it's possessed by a family that was killed-"

"HA! We already knew that!"

Dean was just about to rip them a new one when Sam's screams came loud and clear. "RUUUUUUN!"

All that could be seen was wooden panels ripping from the wall in an attempt to impale Sam as he ran, splinters flew left and right, the ceiling cracked. Sam was heading straight for them and there was no where to go but forward. Out of the wide window at the end of the hall. 

"Dean! GO!" Sam bellowed again.

Dean grabbed Ed by the collar of his jacket before he had time to protest and everything slowed down. Ed watched helplessly as Dean dragged him towards the window a few feet away. Sam lowered his head and shoulder and Harry was suddenly airborne, splinters and huge shards of wood flew everywhere. Glass shattered somewhere behind him and his eyes stretched in horror. These maniacs were trying to kill them. Ed was going to die with Harry tonight and it was all because of the Winchester brothers. 

He couldn't react, regardless how slow reality was going. He watched helplessly as his feet abandoned the floor and the dark sky appeared around them. Sam and Harry were just a large dark shape above him now and suddenly a chilled wetness engulfed him. 

_I am dead. This is how I die. At the hands of the psychotic murdering brothers and a possessed house. Goodbye Harry, my friend, you were a brave ghost hunter and dedicated friend._

"Snap out of it asshat!" came that grating voice. Dean stood above him still gripping his collar. He looked around and saw Sam and Harry walking out of the shallow pond to dry land. He looked up at Dean, realization and nausea spreading through his aching body, and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

His voice broke as he spoke, "Dean... Please tell me you knew there was a pond here?"


End file.
